A Small Gift
by Electricgirl101
Summary: Gunther is back! And he has something very special to give to Cece after his return. Gunther/Cece one shot


**Hey guys! Here's another one shot! This one's Gece! I remember I used to ship these two so hard. But ever since Gunther left, the spark they had faded away. They're still cute together, though! I hope you guys like it, and be sure to review! :)**

* * *

**Cece point of view**

I was at Shake It Up Chicago rehearsals with Rocky, and we were packing up to go home.

"Hey how come Tinka wasn't at rehearsals today?" I asked her, curiously.

"I'm not entirely sure." Rocky said. "She texted me, saying that she had a surprise, and that she'd tell us after rehearsals."

"A surprise?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. "It better not be that she finally managed to get that 'Betwinkler-X 97 Turbo' from Deuce and Dina."

"Yeah, the '96 Turbo' was a nightmare enough." Rocky agreed.

Just than, Rocky's phone beeped. She pulled it out of her pocket, and opened it up, squinting at the small screen.

"Who's it from?" I asked.

"It's from Tinka." Rocky replied. "She said she wants us to meet her at Crusty's."

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know she didn't say." Rocky said, shoving it back in her pocket. "But come on! If we hurry we can catch the next train to Crusty's!"

And with that, we both ran out the door.

* * *

After catching the subway, Rocky and I ran down the steps into the pizza parlor.

"Okay, so where's the blonde she-devil?" I asked, looking around the resteraunt.

"I think I see her!" Rocky said, pointing towards a table. "She's sitting at that table with-" Then Rocky's voice went silent.

"With who?" I asked, looking towards where she was pointing. "All I see is Tinka and-"

Then I froze. I could see it clearly now. Across the restaurant, sitting at a table for four, was Tinka Hessenheffer, smiling and talking to a tall, blond, teenage boy, dressed in a sparkly shirt, and betwinkled jeans.

I couldn't believe it! I'd recognize that boy anywhere! It was-

"Gunther!" I yelled excitedly across the restaurant. The twins turned at my voice, and smiled when they saw us.

"Cece! Rocky!" Gunther yelled, waving his hand.

The two of us walked over to the table. Well, to be honest, Rocky walked. I somewhat ran over. It's been so long! I was just so happy to see him again! Wait, did I just say that? I'm excited that Gunther is back? What?

You know what, it's probably just because I haven't seen him in over a year, that's why I'm happy to see him. It's not like I actually missed him or anything like that!

My thoughts were interrupted when I my actions caught up to me, and I realized that I have reached the table, and my arms were wrapped around Gunther.

What?! Why am I hugging Gunther?

I was about to quickly pull away, until I noticed that he was hugging me back.

Weird…

"Hello, bay-beee!" Gunther said, after we released. "It's great to see you again Cece!"

"It's great to see you too, Gunther." I said, looking up at him, smiling. "It's been so long since I last saw you."

He smiled back at me. I never noticed what a nice smile he had…

Just than, Rocky finally made it over.

"Hey Gunther! It's great to see you again!" She exclaimed happily.

"Hey Rocky!" He said with a smile.

"So what are you doing back from old country?" She asked.

"Well," Gunther began. "Our grandmother is better, and she hired servants to help out on the farm. So I was able to come back to America!"

"Well it's great to have you back!" I said, cheery, looking into his bright blue eyes.

"And it's great to be back!" Gunther exclaimed. "I've missed you guys so much!"

"Well, to celebrate my brother's return," Tinka said. "I texted you guys to join us for lunch!"

"Sounds great!" Rocky said.

"Actually," Gunther said. "You two can order without us. I just wanted to talk to Cece alone for a second."

Wait, what? I gave him a confused look. Why would he want to talk to me alone? And more importantly, what does he want to talk to me about?

"Umm… okay then." Tinka said, in a confused voice. She and Rocky, who had a confused look on her face, sat down at the table, and began looking over the menue.

Gunther and I then walked away from the table, and out of the building. After we exited the resteraunt, and were standing in the front, we stopped.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked, curiously.

Gunther turned to me, with a small smile.

"Well," He started. "I wanted to give you this."

He reached into his pocket, and slowly pulled out, what seemed like a small plant. Then after he pulled it out entirely, I could see that it was a flower.

And not just any flower. Probably the most beautiful flower I've ever seen! It had eight hot pink petals, that were in a strange but beautiful shape that I can't really explain, and were covered in small yellow polka dots. Inside, were four small, blue bulbs. And the stem was dark green.

It was definitely the most beautiful flower I've ever seen!

"Gunther, it's beautiful!" I said, as he handed it to me.

"So you like it?" He asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I love it!" I exclaimed. "What type of flower is this?"

"It's a very sacred, and rare flower from old country." Gunther replied.

"You mean like the flowers Tinka got me and Rocky for our sweet sixteen?" I asked.

"Not exactly." Gunther said. "Those flowers she gave you were sacred, but not nearly as sacred as this. In my country, this flower is treated like gold. There are actually only four of these flowers in the world, and three of them are in old country."

"Really?" I said, surprised.

"Yes. Also, it's illegal to take these past the old country border, so… don't tell anybody I gave it to you."

I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit.

"Thanks, Gunther. This is really sweet of you." I said, looking up at him with a smile.

"Your welcome." He said, smiling back. "I really missed you when I was gone."

I felt my heart beat a bit faster at that line.

"Yeah I missed you too." I said. "It's been weird not seeing you all the time."

We both smiled, right before we came in for a hug. It actually felt really nice to be in his arms. We stood their hugging for about ten seconds, until we finally pulled apart.

"We should probably go back inside." I suggested. "The girls are probably wondering what's keeping us."

"Yeah your right." Gunther agreed. "Let's go."

And with that, we both walked back into the restaurant. But right before I went through the door, I slipped the flower into my jean pocket, and smiled.

I can't believe I'm about to say this… but I'm really glad that Gunther Hessenhefer is back in town.


End file.
